1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coaxial multicore receptacle for connection of coaxial contacts to a number of signal pins set upright on a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The system is known wherein a plurality of signal pins provided on a substrate are supplied respectively with input signals, these input signals are processed in a circuit provided on the substrate, and a plurality of resulting signals are output through signal pins provided also on the substrate. In such a system, as the transmission rate of the input and/or output signal becomes high a coaxial cable must be used for transmission of these signals. In such a case, a coaxial connector for connection of the coaxial cable is mounted on the substrate in the prior art. The coaxial connector is suited for connection with the coaxial cable and can shield the signal sufficiently from external noise; but, it is expensive, large in dimension and is troublesome to connect. Accordingly, in case a number of coaxial connectors have to be mounted on the substrate, the system becomes a remarkably large, expensive unit and needs a number of processing steps to effect the desired connections.
In contrast to the above, another system can be envisioned wherein a number of signal pins that are set upright on the substrate and a coaxial contact, having a structure similar to that of the coaxial cable, but smaller in size, is simply fitted and connected to the signal pin via its center conductor. In such a system, however, an outer conductor does not exist in a connected section between the signal pin and the coaxial contact, so that if the signal pins are located mutually closely adjacent to one another, crosstalk occurs between signals on adjacent signal pins. Because of the above, a coaxial multicore receptacle having a number of signal pins provided mutually closely and in which a coaxial contact is connected easily without giving rise to a crosstalk problem, has been unknown prior to the present invention.